Resistance is Futile
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After Thomas got lost on the Mainland, Emily decides it's finally time to put her wheel firmly down and punish Thomas for venturing off the Mainland without so much as even warning her or having any consideration for her feelings. Thomas is convinced that Emily won't be able to go through with her punishment as usual, but he never could have predicted how far she was willing to go.


Thomas had been sitting in his shed for nearly a week. After he took James' trucks to the Mainland and wound up lost and tricked into labor work at the Steelworks where Frankie and Hurricane lived, James went to save him and brought him home again. For causing so much worry, the Fat Controller placed Thomas in the sheds for a week. Emily was of course more than happy that Thomas came home safely, especially after hearing such a horrific story of his horrors on his adventure. But although he was spending a week in the sheds by the Fat Controller's orders, Emily intended to follow through with the recent events herself and make sure Thomas would learn a lesson.

The next morning, Thomas' week was complete and he was due to return to work again. The Fat Controller ordered him to return to his Branch Line and to be sensible after what he had done. Thomas promised, but after the other engines left, he noticed that Emily stayed in her berth, looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak, when Emily spoke first, sounding serious.

"Thomas…come here," she said. Thomas turned round to Emily's berth and came towards her.

"That's close enough," she said. Thomas stopped only about a foot away from Emily's buffers. He looked at her and remembered what she said about telling him something at this point.

"So…Emily," said Thomas. "You had something to tell me?"

"Yes, Thomas. I did," said Emily. "You've had your week to think about what you did…now I have to speak my mind…I cannot say how very happy I am that you're home and in one piece after the horrors you must have faced on your little journey beyond Sodor…"

She paused for a moment or two...then she frowned with frustration. "And you did not even CONSIDER telling or warning me that you were going to do so! And in refusing to tell me, you caused me to worry and panic to tears! AND you could have been trapped in the Steelworks forever, or even KILLED, given what you and James told us all a week ago! Was it really worth it to not let me know first?!"

Thomas' heart sank. He felt for sure Emily would address this. He knew he had screwed up heavily and accepted Emily's feelings.

Emily went on. "If you had just bothered telling me, at least I would have been prepared to know you'd be gone and when you DID get lost, at least I would have been concerned for some form of reason!"

Thomas looked very miserable. "Well…I am more than sorry for causing all of that, Emily," he said. "I can tell you…when the Steelworks gates shut on me…I could not feel sadder. I was scared of what would happen to me…and then I noticed that I truly failed you when I remembered your beautiful form…I thought I'd never see you again…until I just broke out and ran to hide!"

Emily calmed down. "Well…I am happy you regret your mistake…and I'm sure you were very sad and scared…but that does not excuse your mistake to begin with…and for that, like it or not, you seriously need to learn a lesson. Once again, I refuse to kiss you for the rest of the month!"

Thomas was of course shocked and dismayed to hear those words again, but he remembered that Emily tried this twice before, and didn't uphold to her word since she couldn't resist him in the end.

"Emily…I understand how you feel," he said. "And I do deserve punishment…but…do you not remember when this happened twice before? You won't be able to hold it this time."

Emily did not smile, making Thomas lose some hope. "That was before and this is now, Thomas. Teasing other engines was one thing and maybe a month was too harsh back then…but I am NOT letting this slide. You caused me panic and worry until Percy had to comfort me to stop my crying. And for thinking only about your desires and not my feelings…I insist on my word. Our lips are untouched for the remaining three weeks."

"What do you mean, Emily?" said Thomas. "A month is four weeks."

"I know," said Emily. "That's why I've decided that you being kept in the sheds for the past week was just the beginning. The Fat Controller played his part, now I'm playing mine. Hopefully one entire month of no kisses will teach you NOT to frighten me so and ignore my consideration!"

"Please, Emily," said Thomas. "You know that…"

"You can convince me as much as you want, Thomas," said Emily. "But I will find ways to avoid your lips in any way I can! Now you need to get to your Branch Line! I, meanwhile shall get to work myself."

Thomas looked glum as he backed up, turned round and set off. Emily sighed to herself as she set off. She felt a little unsure about actually holding to her punishment without backing down. She thought for a moment as she left the sheds…then she suddenly got an idea.

"I know," she grinned. "If I spend each day of the week with an engine other than Thomas, that might keep my mind off of him, and he really will learn a lesson by the end of the month!"

Emily went to the yards and collected her goods train, bound for Brendam Docks. She wondered which engine to spend the day with, and it didn't take long for her to decide who the first engine would be…

Edward was working at Wellsworth, collecting his own goods train run when he heard Emily's whistle. Then she came up beside him.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning, Emily," smiled Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"I just feel like keeping you company," said Emily. "I know you have Philip, but I thought we should have some time together."

"Well, thank you," said Edward. "This is a lovely surprise."

"I have a goods train to the docks, Edward. After that, I have nothing else to do today." said Emily. "Where are you going?"

"Hmm. My goods train is going there too," said Edward.

Emily giggled happily. Her plan was working. "Lovely, Edward. You and I can go together."

So Emily accompanied Edward on his work through the morning. Emily felt better talking with Edward. She interacted with him before, but not as much as the other engines. Even though Edward had moved out of the sheds, Emily was happy to still see him when she had the chance, like the other engines were.

Eventually, Edward and Emily arrived at Brendam Docks and delivered their loads. After that, Edward returned to Wellsworth for a passenger run until the afternoon. Emily stuck right by him. Edward appreciated the company, but wondered why Emily in particular was visiting him instead of someone else.

When Edward's passenger run was done that afternoon, he was given a one-hour break before preparing another goods train for the next day. He and Emily idled together at the station for a while. By now, Edward decided to ask his question.

"Emily…" he said. "I'm curious…why did you choose to visit me? I know you said you wanted to see me…but is there any reason for that?"

Emily looked at Edward. Being the kind engine that he was, she felt like she could trust him.

"Actually, Edward…I'm visiting you so I can avoid Thomas."

"Avoid Thomas? Why?" asked Edward. "Aren't you happy that he's home and safe?"

"Yes, I am," said Emily. "But he did scare and worry me horribly by refusing to warn me before he left. Therefore, I am determined not to kiss him for the rest of the month."

"Ooh…" Edward said with concern. "Really? Isn't that…?"

"Harsh? Of course," said Emily. "But I will not let this slide. He didn't consider my feelings and he was almost killed. He needs to learn a lesson. That's why I'm spending today with you…and for each day of the week, I plan to spend it with a different engine so I won't feel tempted to kiss him and so he'll learn his lesson."

Edward looked down for a moment, then spoke. "Well, Emily…Thomas did worry us all, no doubt…and I was shocked to hear what almost befell him…but I don't want you to be hurting yourself too…"

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"While Thomas was cheeky and even a little selfish…I don't think you should cause yourself pain you don't deserve. You're holding yourself back from Thomas' kisses too. Are you sure you can endure?"

Emily looked at Edward. "I am determined to hold to my punishment on him…but at least I have other friends to keep me occupied until the month is done."

Edward looked back at her…then Emily smiled. "Thank you for letting me be with you today, Edward. You're such a kind friend." And to Edward's surprise, she smooched her lips and blew him a kiss.

"Oh…well…you're welcome, Emily," he said, turning a little pink. And Emily set off to think of who to meet next.

When night came, the engines all settled at Tidmouth Sheds and went to sleep. Before Emily fell asleep, she heard Thomas' voice.

"Hey, Emily…" he said, wearing a little grin. "Feeling cut off from me? Come on…"

"No you don't, Thomas," she said sternly. "I've made up my mind and I'm staying to it. You still have two weeks and six days to wait and learn!"

"I don't think so," Thomas whispered very faintly to himself. Emily was determined to keep up her little plan.

The next morning, Emily knew who to visit this time.

"Emily!" called Thomas. "Take care! You will let down your word!" Emily did not answer as she left the sheds. She arrived at Knapford Station and saw Henry, busy with quite a line of tar wagons. It was a heavy load, but Henry seemed to have no trouble. Emily still wanted to avoid Thomas with any chance she had.

"Hello, Henry," said Emily. "May I help you with this train?"

"Oh…no thank you, Emily," said Henry. "I can manage this. You go about your day."

Emily immediately spoke her intentions. "Henry, I know you're a strong engine…but I'm actually trying to avoid Thomas. I intend to forbid him from kissing me for not warning me of his trip to the Mainland and worrying me so. Let me help you so I won't be tempted by him…please?"

"…Alright, Emily," said Henry. "If you want to teach Thomas a lesson, I'd be glad of your help and company."

Emily bubbled gleefully. "Oh…thank you, Henry!" She lined up with his line and coupled up in front of him. Then they set off to deliver the tar. On the way, Henry had more to ask when they stopped at a signal.

"Emily…exactly how long do you intend to hold back from kissing Thomas?"

"I'm sure Thomas will not stop trying to make me back down…but I refuse to kiss him for three more weeks after his week in the shed."

"Good Heavens, Emily," breathed Henry. "How can you hold out for so long?"

"Well," said Emily. "Ever since I met Thomas for the first time, we didn't kiss for nearly five years during my painful days…then I kissed him for the first time after he promised me he'd help me. If I was able to not kiss him for that long, I'm sure I can hold for a month."

"But…you didn't declare your love for him then," said Henry. "Ever since you and him kissed at Knapford Sheds, you two have been exchanging kisses at some point almost every day. I don't want you to be punishing yourself by not feeling his love in return."

"Henry, I appreciate that you want me to feel alright, but Thomas cannot think he can get away with what he did," said Emily. "He needs this lesson for his own good."

"I agree he was foolish, Emily. Taking off and worrying you all with no knowledge of his situation," answered Henry. "I'm just saying you don't need to hurt yourself for nothing."

"You're very kind, Henry," said Emily. "But I am determined not to give up." Then the signal went green and Henry and Emily had to go on. The rest of the way, they just talked together to pass the time.

By the time all the tar was delivered, Emily remembered her goods train for that day. She hurried back to fetch it and get back on schedule. So far, Emily had two engines telling her something Thomas would likely favor. This made her wonder if she really would hold out.

 _"No. I will NOT stop this punishment,"_ she thought to herself. _"I wonder who my next engine tomorrow will think of my plan…"_

That night, all the engines came back to Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas looked at Emily again and spoke up.

"Well Emily," he said. "How are you coping with Edward and Henry's words?"

Emily sternly looked back at him. Thomas had found out what they had talked about with her. "I will refuse to kiss you as long as I possibly can, Thomas. I'm spending my time with other engines to avoid your lips, nothing more," she said.

Thomas looked more sincere now. "I know I deserve this for scaring you so much, Emily. I just feel that since you never held to this punishment before, you may not make it even this time…You love me too much to hold to it."

Emily sighed huffily. "Yes, I do love you, Thomas. A lot. But you're learning your lesson in the end! Now leave me be!"

Thomas could see Emily was not too pleased to talk to him right now. "Alright, Emily," he said meekly.

When Emily woke up the next morning, as soon as Gordon left the sheds, she waited for the turntable to face her and she followed him right to Knapford Station.

"Gordon?" said Emily. "I have passenger duties of my own. May I accompany you today?"

"Hmm," said Gordon. "Perhaps."

So after the passengers all arrived and the guards whistle blew, Emily and Gordon were off together.

"Emily…may I ask what you're doing sticking with me?" said Gordon. Emily told Gordon all about Thomas' mistake and her intended punishment upon him.

"An entire month without kissing him?" inquired Gordon. "Well, I say. Hopefully Thomas will think twice before worrying you so and not telling you."

"And yet he keeps trying to chip down my punishment!" said Emily. "I will not let him think he can get away without punishment!"

"He was very brave to face those perils…and yet he did not have the decency to warn you. Most indignant. Even though he'll surely keep begging, I admire your determination, Emily," said Gordon. "I suggest you keep to your intentions as best you can."

"I agree, Gordon," said Emily. After her time with Gordon, she could now see that at least one engine agreed with her to keep to her punishment, but she was very sure that her next engine would agree with Edward and Henry. After that, she could not say what the other engines would say…

The next morning, after seeing Gordon, Emily was about to go on her way when Thomas crossed the turntable. As he did, he smooched his lips to Emily, only for her to pout in return. James was still in the sheds as Emily got ready to leave.

"Gordon told me of your punishment for Thomas, Emily," said James. "I told you Thomas would be in trouble, like I said before I left to find him! What say you spend your day with me?"

Emily glared at James. "Never," she hissed. "As selfish as Thomas was to not tell me he was leaving, YOUR teasing is what prompted him into taking your train and winding up in trouble! I will NOT spend any day with YOU after the role you played in this!" And she huffed off to find her real choice of the engine to be with.

Percy was in the yards, collecting his mail train for the day, when his visitor arrived.

"Oh, Percy!" Emily called. "Would you like Mummy to spend a day with you again?"

"Oh…Emily," Percy blushed. "Thank you!"

Just like she did twice before as a mother figure, Emily accompanied Percy everywhere he went. Percy was happy to have Emily with him again and Emily felt like being with her son figure would be a very good way to compensate for not kissing Thomas…that is until Percy gave his opinion on her plan.

"Percy…I'm happy to be with my cute son again," Emily said, winking to Percy. "But do you know why else I'm here?"

"No…I just assumed you wanted to make me happy again," said Percy.

"Well, yes, that's a part of it," said Emily. "But there's a bigger reason…" Percy listened to Emily's explanation of her punishing Thomas.

"Ohh…mother…" said Percy. "Won't that really make Thomas impatient?"

"He had his fun, selfishly forgetting to warn me of his runaway to the mainland and worrying me so much, Percy, and he needs to realize that he can't go unpunished with everything he does wrong."

"But Emily," said Percy. "How will you cope with not kissing him for that long? I don't want you to feel loveless."

"I am NOT listening to any of Thomas' coy persuading," said Emily. "I went back on my punishments before, but after what he did, I just can't let him off this time." Then, Emily smiled. "Actually, Percy…can you help me prove a little point to Thomas tonight?"

"Anything for you, mother," smiled Percy. "What shall I do?" Emily whispered her idea to Percy. He suddenly giggled eagerly.

"Let's see what Thomas thinks," beamed Percy. Emily winked at Percy and they kept huffing while Percy delivered the mail.

That night, Thomas was waiting for Emily and Percy to come back. He was wondering where they could be. Soon enough, they came back together. Percy took his berth first, backing in beside Thomas. Emily turned to face Percy.

"Well, Emily…Surely Percy's on my side too," smirked Thomas. "He's an innocent little engine who can't stand harsh punishments for his best friend…"

Emily hissed annoyingly at Thomas, then came forward, buffering to Percy.

"I can see you're still too confident that I'm going to give up, Thomas," said Emily. "Well, I think I need to make a little point."

"What's that, Emily?" said Thomas. "That you see I'm truly sorry and you've changed your mind?"

Emily looked and Percy, then rubbed her nose on his, making Percy giggle.

"You see, Thomas," said Emily. "You're a cute engine…but you're quite cheeky and overconfident at times, proven by your huge mistake upon me. Because of that, I will NOT back down from my punishment. But you, Percy…" Emily batted her eyelashes at him.

"You're cute…" smiled Emily. "And very thoughtful about how your mother feels too. And for that…" Emily puckered up and gave Percy a big kiss on his little nose. Percy blushed and giggled again. Thomas felt a twinge inside him. He had never seen Emily kiss Percy before, let alone another engine, even though he was aware of her heartfelt bond with his best friend. After Emily took her berth, Percy spoke up.

"Emily and I planned this, Thomas," he said proudly. "What she is saying is…"

"That Percy is, in some ways, wiser than you, Thomas," said Emily. "I'm sure you'll be wiser after your punishment is up, but my point is, Percy really considered my feelings while you were gone…and you didn't until it was too late."

Thomas began to lose confidence now. Perhaps Emily was more resistant than he suspected. There were three more days to go to complete the second week of Thomas not receiving any kisses from Emily, and he didn't know if he'd go on with his persuading or not.

The next day, Toby was pulling Henrietta and a few trucks along Thomas' Branch Line, when he heard Emily's whistle.

"Hello, Toby," she said.

"Ahh, hello, Emily," said Toby. "What brings you up here?" Emily told Toby about Thomas and her punishment of no kisses.

"Actually, Toby…do you know what I'm talking about?" asked Emily. "Do you not know about Thomas taking James' trucks to the Mainland?"

"Actually, I do know," said Toby. "Percy told me everything he heard on the day Thomas came back. It must have been frightful for Thomas."

"It was," said Emily. "But he caused me so much stress and panic by not telling me about his plan at all! So I will not kiss him until this month is done!"

"Hmm…rather harsh, Emily…but given how overconfident Thomas has been before, maybe he does need a hard lesson taught to him. Shameful of him to call me an electric tram the last time he got too cheeky!"

"I know, Toby," said Emily. "I just want him to know that his persuading is not going to pay in his favor this time."

"Well, it'll be over eventually, Emily," said Toby. "Just be mindful of his confidence."

"I certainly will be, Toby," said Emily and with that, she returned to the Main Line to do her work until she was through.

The next day, Duck was called in to help with Emily's passenger runs on the Main Line to Harwick. Emily thought this was a prime opportunity to choose him to be the next engine so she could avoid Thomas. She met Duck at Crosby Station and set off with him.

"Welcome back, Duck," she said.

"Thank you, Emily," said Duck. "How have you been since helping Donald and I at Arlesburgh?"

"Well, Thomas gave me quite the panic of taking James' trucks to the mainland and winding up lost and in peril for a few days…without telling me first! For being so careless and selfish for his own desires, I'm punishing him with no kisses until the end of the month. If I make it through tomorrow, that will be two weeks."

"I see," said Duck. "It's never wise to run off into someplace you don't know without letting your friends know first. I just hope Thomas doesn't become even more cheeky after his punishment is over."

"I love him, Duck…but he really did it for me this time, and I really don't want him to think he can escape punishments so easily…"

"Well, good luck, Emily," said Duck. And with that, the two engines kept on their way until their work was through. When Emily returned to the sheds that evening, she saw that Thomas said nothing, giving her a break for once. She wondered what would happen if she made it through this week. Would Thomas accept the punishment and keep quiet…or would he try to chip down her punishment one more time and make it clear that resistance was futile and that she really couldn't hold to her punishment?

The next day was the end of the week. Out on the main line, Donald and Douglas were huffing together with a load of steel pipes, like they did with Emily the previous winter, only there were much fewer flatbeds, allowing just the two of them to manage it. But when they stopped at a red signal, they had another common bicker.

"Don't be pushy!" complained Donald.

"I'm no' being pushy!" huffed Douglas. "You pulled me, more like!"

"Excuse me, you two," said a familiar voice. Donald and Douglas looked, and there was Emily on the line beside them.

"Oh, hello again, Emily," said Douglas. "What you be doing here?"

"I've been spending my days with other engines, trying to avoid Thomas," said Emily.

"Whatever for, Emily?" asked Donald.

Emily told both brothers everything she told the previous engines that week. They were both a little shocked, not expecting Thomas to go through such perils and for Emily to go through such panic she never deserved. But like Gordon, Toby and Duck, they too agreed that Thomas deserved a penalty for hurting Emily so, even if he didn't mean to.

"The little rascal and his r-r-radical ideas!" huffed Douglas with his thick Scottish accent.

"He ought to be ashamed of what he did! Even if James teased him so, it was in no way worth ditching your knowledge!" added Donald.

"I agree, Donald and Douglas," said Emily. "I know he's truly sorry, but I just want him to own up and realize that what he did is not without punishment…"

But then the signal went green and Donald and Douglas set off again with a slight bump, leading into another argument, while Emily stayed where she was and waited until they were gone, so as not to come between them. After that, she worked all day by herself, thinking about all her efforts so far. Although she was still determined, she was just beginning to miss Thomas' kisses herself.

That night, Emily came back to the sheds and saw Thomas looking at her again. She was thinking deeply to herself. It had now been two weeks since Thomas wasn't kissed. She was halfway through her plan.

Thomas spoke up. "Well, Emily…you're two weeks into your plan. I was kept in the sheds for one week, and you've avoided me completely, joining other engines for another week."

"Yes," said Emily. "And I will NOT kiss you at all until another two weeks have passed and you learn your lesson."

Given that his punishment was halfway, Thomas decided to try once more to convince Emily.

"Please listen, Emily," said Thomas. "I know you're not willing to, but please do."

Emily sighed. "Alright, Thomas. I'm listening."

"I really felt awful about all my mistakes while I was lost at the Steelworks…then after I escaped and met the experimental engines…I remembered failing you again, and I felt so worthless, I felt as though I should be scrapped. I saw myself as an engine who only made mistakes. Of course, that isn't true; I'm a remarkable engine with countless stories and a one-of-a-kind life…and…I just want to know…as much as you insist to keep to my punishment…are you missing kissing me?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Maybe I am, Thomas," she said. "But if I stopped my punishment short…how could I trust that you learned your lesson?"

"Because I regretted not telling you, Emily," said Thomas. "I feel disgraced that I did such a silly thing by not telling you. And…I do miss your kisses…but I don't want to pester you. I love you, and I just want you to be happy…even if your resistance proves to be futile."

Emily did not know how to answer this, so she just said goodnight and she and Thomas fell asleep with the other engines…

The next seven days passed. Emily tried to interact with the engines again in the same order…but although she found time to be with all of them, she kept thinking about what they all said, and what she thought of their points of view. Some agreed with her to keep to her punishment, some told her not to hurt herself about it. Every night, Thomas tried convincing Emily she couldn't hold her punishment again…but she saw he became less confident and more serious and seeming guilty over what he did. As the days passed, she began to find herself imagining his gentle lips on her cheeks, trying to feel his lips on her face, and she began to struggle with her plan to not kiss him for the month.

Then at the end of that week, Emily had spent the last day thinking about everything Thomas said and how sorry he seemed through all his convincing. By now, she felt quite different and very under-pleasured after not kissing the engine she loved so much. Finally, that evening, as she finished her goods train run, Emily could not hold her desires back anymore. She held her nerve together, then exclaimed stressfully.

"Oh, Emily!" she said to herself. "I can't go on. Resistance IS futile!" And she set off, back to Tidmouth Sheds…

Thomas had finished his work earlier than the other engines and had returned to the sheds first. He was feeling quite iffy after not being kissed for so long. He began to wonder that maybe Emily was right and that he should brave through one more week without kisses…when she suddenly came huffing back to the sheds. She settled on the turntable and began to turn to Thomas' berth. Thomas could see her breathing heavily and she looked like she was desperate to get something off her mind. She then huffed to Thomas and touched her buffers to his.

"Hello, Emily…are you OK?" asked Thomas. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing's the matter, Thomas," she said. "I just…I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, Emily?" asked Thomas.

Emily took a deep breath to calm down. Then she spoke. "I've been thinking a lot this past week…and I recall you being truly sorry and honest with your apologies to me. I can see you regret your mistake immensely and that you feel ashamed for it. I am thankful that you now know you never should have caused me so much worry. Now, I must confess…since you're truly sorry for your mistake…I can't hold to my full punishment after all."

Thomas was happy to hear this, but also felt a little sorry for Emily. He felt a little bad that she failed to hold to her own plan.

"Emily…I…I…" he said.

"Come here, Tommy," Emily said softly.

And with that, she buffered to Thomas and kissed his lips…after three long weeks. Thomas' mind vanished again, except for Emily as he felt her sweet, soft lips gently sucking on his, and making him tingle everywhere. He suddenly began to tug gently on her lips too, receiving a happy whimper from her. Emily felt very happy to be kissing Thomas again too. After three weeks, it truly felt it was worth the wait. After almost five minutes, they let each other's lips go, needing to breathe again. Thomas and Emily stared at each other and felt so warm and peaceful again.

"I love you, Emily," Thomas smiled. "And I'm so happy I came home…back to you."

Emily kissed his cheek and sighed. "I love you too, Thomas. I'm so happy you're home."

"Only one problem though…" said Thomas, pretending to be dismayed.

"What's that?" asked Emily.

Thomas gave her a smug look. "You didn't hold to your punishment after all. You love me too much…"

"Well, I came close," Emily said obstinately, but smiling. "Three weeks is better than nothing at all for you to learn a lesson."

"Well…I am proud of you, Emily. I didn't think you'd hold out this long," said Thomas. "So…are we resolved?"

"Hmm…yes…but ONLY if you promise me one thing," said Emily.

"Anything, my angel," said Thomas.

Emily looked right into Thomas' eyes. "Never leave Sodor without telling me, ever again. If you ever do wish to do something big and beyond Sodor, at least tell me first. That way, I'll be more prepared and I'll know what to do."

Thomas chuckled, then answered. "For you, my angel…I will hold you to that promise. You deserve it."

Emily smiled again and kissed his lips again. Thomas returned the favor, kissing her just as lovingly. And there the angel and star stayed, gently kissing to their cheeks and lips, feeling united and properly reconnected after Thomas' journey beyond Sodor.

* * *

And that is that. For once, Emily finally managed to uphold her 'no kisses for a month' punishment for more than less than a day. This time though, Thomas straight up deserved it this time. Anyway folks, next time we're really starting to dive into the real meat of the Sailor John plot, so until next time, feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all later.


End file.
